U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,196 (published as US 20060147460 A1), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, notes the desire for additional tumor antigens. While that application provides cyclin molecules and fragments derived from cyclin molecules as tumor antigens, additional tumor antigens are desired.